Four-Leaf Clover
by LivEternally
Summary: Jennifer Dewitt is attending her last year at Hogwarts with her younger sister Anna. The last thing she needs is to have Severus Snape around every corner, and yet there he is, like a lucky clover...
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does, but I do own Jennifer, Anna, their parents, ect. I hope you enjoy reading this!

Tomorrow was the beginning of my last year at Hogwarts. Moreover, I am extremely displeased about that. I used to think that I would stay at Hogwarts forever, but time and intelligence have shattered my beliefs. This year, all I truly have to worry about is passing my N.E.W.T exams, and I will be set for life. I could always fail them and stay behind another year, but my parents would be very angry with that.

"Jenny!" my little sister, Anna, called to me from the house. "Lunch is almost ready, so you better get in here!"

"Fine," I called back. "I'll be there in a minute." I stood up from my shady spot underneath my favorite tree, the weeping willow. My wand tucked in my jean pockets, where it had resided since the start of summer, reminded me of what I was jumping into tomorrow. Cedric Diggory was dead and He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was on the rise. I did not have time to lack cautiousness.

"I wonder who will be the new DADA teacher," Anna mused aloud as we dug into our favorite lunch, macaroni and cheese. Yeah, sometimes it is good to have a childhood food around when your world is going crazy.

"Well, if I do a recount," I drawled. "We've had Quirell with the Dark Lord on the back of his head (idiot), Lockhart who is, or was, the world's biggest asshole, Lupin, who turned out to be a werewolf, but nice nevertheless, and Mad-Eye Moody who turned out to be Crouch Jr. in disguise. My money is on a house elf." She laughed.

"There have been worse," she pointed out. I nodded sagely. "So, do you believe Potter? Half my friends think he's mad, even if he's hot." I glared at her.

"I most certainly believe him. Why would he lie about something so horrible? Hot or not, he's telling the truth, my sister."

"I'm not sure," she confessed. "I mean there's no proof. We don't know what happened in that maze. Harry could've been the one to kill Diggory and blamed it on You-Know-Who because it was convenient."

"Harry was bleeding; he looked like he went through physical hell. He is not a good actor, trust me. Gryffindors are big on truthfulness. We Ravenclaws are big on logic and wisdom, and you Hufflepuffs are big on being social and throwing parties." Anna grinned impishly.

"At least we don't hide it!" she sang. Our mother came in through the front door with our father right behind her. They were both in Hufflepuff, which is why it is so strange for me to be in Ravenclaw.

"What are you hiding? Is it food? I could go for some food," Dad announced. I rolled my eyes and snorted.

"What you could go for, Dad is some exercise."

"Is that a snide remark from my eldest daughter? Be still my beating heart!" he cried dramatically.

"Yes, ha, you're very amusing, Ryan," Mum said wryly. "We picked up your new books and materials, Jenny. The Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher must not think you seventh years are intelligent because they're requiring a basic spell book." I shrugged.

"It might help to know who the teacher is," Anna muttered, taking her own basic spell book. "Mum! This is for toddlers! How are we supposed to learn anything with these… these stupid books?" I could tell she almost swore in front of them and I shot her a smile. She smirked back at me.

"Why don't the two of you finish packing? That way you don't have to scramble around in the morning," Mum suggested. I raised my hand slightly, looking guilty. "What is it?"

"I have already finished," I said, trying to look ashamed, but didn't quite pull it off. I am an overachiever; it is a habit.

"So have I," Anna piped up. "Can we go outside?" She's only in her fourth year, so she doesn't have to worry about any exams just yet. Mum nodded her approval and we raced outside. "Jenny, I want to ask you something."

"Go for it," I encouraged her, picking at blades of grass.

"Who do you have a crush on?" she asked casually, but slyly. Everyone has been trying to find out who my love fixation is, but I shall never tell. Despite her no-secrets policy, I just cannot bring myself to tell her. Instead of confessing, I merely shrug.

"I suppose I rather fancy… George." I blurted out the first name I could think of.

"Weasley?" she pulled a face. "Yeah, he's all right, I guess, if you're into that kind of guy." I breathed a sigh of relief. My cover was not blown.

"Well who do you fancy?" I asked smugly. "Don't tell me you're still fixated on Dean? He is a year older than you are and a well-known troublemaker. Your not in his league." She snorted.

"Dean? Nah, I have my sights set higher than Dean."

"Ah, yes. The 'I have a crush on the headmaster' phase; everyone goes through it," I said sarcastically.

"Not quite the high area I was referring to," said Anna, looking revolted at the idea. "I was talking about the Boy Who Lived himself."

"Oh, so _that's_ why you asked about him earlier," I nodded knowingly. She blushed and giggled. "You could do worse, you know. I mean you _could _fancy Dumbledore."

"Yeah, but you know who's worse?" Anna questioned a gleam in her eye. "You could be in love with Snape." I laughed.

"You're right, that would be worse," I agreed. "First of all, the man's a git. Secondly, he's horrible both physically and socially, and third of all, he's a git. I can't believe this is my last year." I changed the subject because Snape wasn't my favorite thing to talk about. It's hard to like a man who makes you dissect dead insects, especially when you have a great fear of bugs, animals, and just nature in general.

"I know," Anna complained. "I don't know what I'm going to do without you around to keep motivating me to do my homework."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm the one who does your homework because you're too tired to do it from all that partying."

"I'll tell you what," she said thoughtfully. "In order to help your social life, I'll do most of my homework and introduce you to your prince charming. How does that sound, Jenny?" I rolled my eyes.

"He already knows me," I muttered.

"I don't get it; I have to beat guys off with a stick. Why no one goes after you, I will never understand; you are pretty, smart, and nice. What man wouldn't want that?" she asked innocently. I shook my head.

"It should be enough," I stated, "but I guess I'm not much of a challenge."

I stayed up all night, worrying about how the next year was going to go. I wondered what was going to be on my schedule. Would I get the advanced Potions class I asked for and the astronomy? The variables kept my mind in a state of turmoil. By six in the morning, I had sufficiently worn down my nerves and was jumping to get going.

I checked my bags and refolded my robes. I made sure I packed my makeup and toothbrush with my favorite toothpaste. Finally, I took a deep breath and heading downstairs to eat something for breakfast. Toast and water seemed to be in order, so I made that and tried to eat. My insomniac act made my vision blur and my head feel twice as heavy.

"Good morning!" Mum sang cheerily to me and made herself some coffee. I stared at her deadpan.

"That is yet to be determined. If you've gotten more than five minutes of sleep, then yes, I suppose it's a lovely morning," I nodded slowly. "But if you didn't, it's not good news." She frowned.

"Oh, sweetheart, why were you up all night?"

I waved a hand in helplessness. "I couldn't sleep. Don't worry, I'll take a nap on the train." I knew I would not do any such thing. I hate sleeping when the sun is still up. It throws off my internal clock and I think it is morning when it is actually afternoon. "Anna will be sure to be hyper, so can I have a headache-relieving potion before I go?"

"Sure," she said sympathetically. "Go wake her up, by the way. At this rate, we won't be leaving until nine and by then it will be too late." I forced myself to stand up and staggered back up the staircase. I knocked on her door and got no response. I broke in, not patient enough to knock again. She was still sleeping. A twinge of jealousy shot through me.

"Anna, wake up," I shook her roughly. "We're going to be late if you don't wake up and I'm not above dumping cold water on your bed." She groaned and looked at me through sleep-glazed eyes.

"Not yet, I'm required to sleep in two more hours because I'm younger." She got up anyway.

"Sorry, my sister," I said breezily. "There's no such thing as sleeping in when Hogwarts is calling."

"So you say. Now get out so I can get dress… which you had better do, too. Unless you want to arrive, starting your own trend," she smiled and indicated my clothes. I glanced down. I was still wearing a long cotton nightgown.

"I'll save the fashion trends for you," I laughed. "Oh, by the way, if you see me go into a self-induced coma, it's because I got absolutely zero sleep last night. No worries, right?"

"Define 'no worries'." I left her bedroom to go change into my regular clothes. I grabbed my red shirt with the vee-neck and pulled on some jeans. It was definitely a struggle not to just lie down on the floor and sleep for five seconds, but duty calls. I nearly bumped into Anna on the last step.

"There seems to be a traffic jam," I commented. She ignored me.

"What do you mean if I don't get my act straightened up you'll pull me out of Hogwarts?" she cried. "I've been getting good grades, haven't I? Doesn't that count for anything?" Mum sighed.

"Yes, it does, but you also party and get detentions at least twice a week. Employers look at that kind of stuff, honey. I just want you to be the best you can be." Anna's back stiffened and she marched out to the car we were taking to King's Cross. I gave Mum an apologetic grimace. Then I went to the car to give my sister some comforting words and promises that I would not let them pull her out of Hogwarts.

At least I could claim I was diplomatic.

I stared dully out the window as the scenery flashed by, but no matter how much I willed my mind, it wouldn't shut down in order to sleep. The sun was up and I had been awake for more than eighteen hours. This wasn't boding well with my metabolism.

Anna and I ran through the barrier and we heard the roar of a crowd and owls before we saw them. I own a small, black owl who I have named Bubbles. I like bubbles, okay? I boarded the train, my sister in tow and let her go find her friends. I, being a slight social outcast, immediately went in search of an empty compartment. I knew that soon it would be filled with people I didn't know, but I could enjoy the silence for now. I yawned violently into my elbow. Even though no one was around, I still kept good manners.

"Hello, is this seat taken?" a silvery-blonde haired girl asked. I thought about saying it was, but shook my head and she sat opposite of me. "My name's Luna."

"It's nice to meet you, Luna. I'm Jennifer."

"Yes, I know," she said matter-of-factly. "You are two years ahead of me and quite smart." I blinked. This was somewhat awkward.

"Thank you," I muttered uncertainly at the compliment. "I'm sure you're smart, as well. I'm not the only one; there's nothing unique about me." Oops, I was babbling on. I hate it when I do that. She tilted her head to the side, thinking.

"Actually, the nargles disagree with you on that. They think you're extremely special. Oh, and they say you're in love with someone. Who is it?" Luna inquired dreamily. I felt my face pale.

"George Weasley," I said abruptly and stared pointedly out the window, breathing in shallow breaths. Why didn't I just say I didn't like anyone? I love how ideas come to me after I'm done talking.

"I know that's not true, because you never talk to him," she said bluntly. My eyes widened in surprise. I liked this girl despite her odd personality. What were these nargles, anyway? If they could tell I'm in love, what else could they tell? It wasn't a pleasant prospect to dwell on. I rubbed my eyes, forgetting that I put on mascara earlier. Now I looked like either a raccoon or a sleep-deprived zombie. I internally groaned and fixed my error. This was going to be a long train ride.


	2. Chapter 2

The feast went above its usual standards, but I was not eating a bite. All around me, my fellow students dug into their meals heartily while I was falling asleep at my plate. It was dark out now and my brain went into autopilot. I buried my face into my arms like I did when I went to Muggle elementary school. Besides being darker, my arms blocked some of the sounds and I accidentally fell asleep.

I was dreaming about living in a house completely made out of Jell-O when someone shook me awake. My head shot up and I was met with Professor Dumbledore's warm, but piercing gaze.

"My dear girl, are you quite all right?" My mouth formed to make words, but no sound came out.

"Well, you see... I was... I apologize..." I stuttered, berating myself for being an idiot for falling asleep in the middle of the Great Hall. Everyone else had left the room and it was only the professor and me. He smiled gently.

"There's no need to apologize, Miss Dewitt. It could happen to anyone. Off you go to what I hope is much more comfortable than our tables to sleep on," he inclined his head. I nodded gratefully and made my way to the Ravenclaw common room and into my dormitory. I slipped back into a slumber from which I never wanted to wake up.

I woke up to the dull-grey of dawn. My first day of my last year and I was awakened by my internal alarm clock. I let out a melancholy sigh. I wanted to prolong each moment, but I knew that was unwise. No wise person ever wished to slow things down. I put on my robes and headed into the common room. The room covered in books, chairs, and tables, all devoted to working, had not changed. I was really going to miss it. Something inside my head snapped. I could both be depressed about leaving and waste all my time or I could be happy and enjoy moments. I chose the latter.

"Good morning, Luna," I flopped down happily next to my latest friend. "I'm excited about classes, aren't you?"

"Yes, but I don't think I'm going to like our new teacher, Professor Umbridge," a frown cut across her dreamy expression. "She doesn't seem like the kind of teacher who'd talk about nargles." I nodded in agreement and wondered what kind of woman Umbridge is.

"I'm going to go down for breakfast. Would you care to join me?" I invited. She shook her head.

"No, thank you. I'm not hungry right now, but I'll see you later." I stood up and went to the Great Hall to find my sister at the Hufflepuff table. She was already talking with a group of her friends about some party they were going to have to kick off this new year the 'right way'.

"Anna, what do you think of Umbridge?" I interrupted her conversation. She turned to look at me, dislike strong in her eyes.

"That horrid witch?" she asked in a sugary-sweet tone. "Why, I think she's absolutely a God-send, when she's actually a Ministry-send. Oh, and her clothing options are atrocious." I smiled.

"You don't like her."

"What gave it away? Was it the frown?" she said in a mock-guilty tone.

"Yes, that must be it. You can go back to your conversation now. I'm sorry I interrupted."

"No, Jenny, wait. I need to tell you something!" Anna said excitedly. "You know those new shorts I bought this summer; the green and blue ones? Well, I'm wearing them right now and it feels like I have a cloud on my butt!" I stared at her and burst out laughing.

"Duly noted," I grinned. "See you later." I headed over to the Ravenclaw table and grabbed a slice of toast. Then I remembered I had toast yesterday. Then I decided I did not care that I had toast yesterday, I just wanted to... oh, my God. A blush crept up my cheeks and I turned away from the High Table. Snape was glaring at me like he did to everyone, but I couldn't look him in the eyes without fear I'd turn into a blathering fool.

The man already thought I was taking up the air that he was worthier to use, I didn't want to give him more reason to dislike me. I actually respected him and tried more than usual to overachieve in his class. My thoughts turned to Anna for a moment. I love how when our parents are gone, we freely use swear words, but when they return, we turn into innocent little angels. If I could describe my feelings towards Professor Snape, it would be strings of swear words; I only swore when I was frustrated or trying to illustrate a point. Flitwick was handing out schedules and I glanced over the beginning of mine.

Divination, Charms, Transfiguration, Astronomy, Double Potions, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. I scowled. I did not get into Advanced Potion Making. Why the hell not? I was smart enough! I jumped out of my seat and stormed up to the High Table to give Professor Snape a piece of my mind. My mouth curled into a disgusted sneer.

"Professor Snape, do you have a moment?" I asked with a tone of politeness. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my sister staring intently at me. I didn't alleviate her curiosity. He glared at me with contempt.

"Funnily enough, I don't. Now sit back down unless you wish to have points taken away before classes have started, Miss Dewitt." I held my ground.

"Sir, I would like to ask you something," I stated coldly. His jaw clenched and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?"

"I want to know why I'm not in your advanced potions class. I specifically requested it and I want to know why you denied me a spot in the class, sir," I hastily tacked on the 'sir' before he really did take points away from Ravenclaw. I wasn't one to put anything past Snape. A few of the teachers had swiveled their heads to listen to Snape's reply.

"Because you don't deserve to be in that class, Miss Dewitt," came the soft response. "You haven't done anything to earn that spot." That's when Professor Sprout chimed into the conversation.

"Actually, if memory serves me correctly, Miss Dewitt showed an admirable knack for knowing plants, which are used often in potions." Snape's expression froze.

"Be that as it may, Miss Dewitt isn't nearly smart enough to do well in that class."

That's when Flitwick joined in. "Miss Dewitt is a Ravenclaw; she can do anything she puts her mind to." I smiled gratefully at him and he returned it. I was surprised at how many of the teachers thought I should be in Snape's class.

"Very well," he spat. "Miss Dewitt, you've been drafted into my advanced potions class. Don't make me regret this." I beamed delightedly.

"Thank you, sir. You _won't_ regret this!" I said, regressing to the Ravenclaw table, still smiling. Anna walked over cautiously; she was afraid I was going to explode or something.

"You talked to Snape and you look happy afterwards?" she asked, astounded. "Let me guess, he told you that you were too smart to teach anymore and you officially don't have to take Potions."

"Nope, just the opposite."

"You have to take all Potions?" she asked in horror. I rolled my eyes in exasperation.

"No, Snape put me into his advanced class."

"When is that?" she inquired. I opened my mouth to speak, but I didn't have the answer. I shrugged and went back up to the teacher's table. I waited for Professor Snape to look up and notice me.

"Why are you back up here? I'm not changing your schedule to all-Potions," he snapped. My eyes widened at his tone shortly.

"I was merely wondering when the class was, sir. I didn't want to be late."

"First hour. Don't you read your schedule, Miss Dewitt or have you forgotten how to read over the summer?" he hissed.

"Thank you, Professor, you've been most helpful." I made my escape while I still could. I had better watch my step around Snape, because there was no doubt in my mind that he would make me pay for embarrassing him this morning. The warning bell rang and I speed-walked towards the dungeons.

Quickly, I took a seat in the back of the room, praying I would remain invisible. I went that one time to a teacher for help. It was not so bad, but I did not wish to repeat the experience. I practically begged for a spot in this class. Snape swept into the room and glanced around. His gaze settled on me, his mouth curving into a smirk.

"Miss Dewitt, take a seat in the front row," he commanded. I controlled my expression from going into one of shock and walked carefully up to the front row of desks. I took a seat to his left and cringed. There were a few other Ravenclaws in here and Hufflepuffs, but there were no Gryffindors and only two Slytherins. I hated the seating arrangement.

"Now then, today we will be brewing the Essence of Dittany. You have one hour. Begin!" he snarled. The class set to work, flipping through their textbooks and cutting ingredients. Twenty minutes later, Snape overlooked our potions. Of course, he started with me.

"Tell me, Miss Dewitt, how are you supposed to stir the Dittany?" he asked silkily. I swallowed and glanced down at the page in my book.

"Stir clockwise nine times every four minutes and then change erection -I mean direction!" I winced at my slip up and bit my lip. The entire class spluttered with laughter until Snape demanded silence. Oh, damn. I had really messed up this time. Apparently, Snape did not need to try and trick me into messing up because I did a bang up job on my own.

"Would you mind repeating that last part, word for word, Miss Dewitt?"

"I said, 'stir clockwise nine times every four minutes and then change direction', sir. Is there something wrong, Professor?" I asked, not willing to meet his eyes. His tone became cold.

"I would appreciate it if you kept your sexual remarks to yourself from now on, Miss Dewitt. Five points from Ravenclaw and be grateful it isn't more." Tears threatened to overflow, but I turned my mind into a logical machine. I detached myself from my emotions and continued to work on the Dittany as if none of that had happened. Five minutes before the bell, Snape surveyed everyone's work.

"Detention, Miss Dewitt," he said smoothly, waving his wand over my potion, making it disappear. I gasped.

"What? Why, Professor? I didn't even do anything!" He raised an eyebrow.

"I do not tolerate cheating in my class and a point from Ravenclaw for your cheek. I expect you here at five o'clock." Snape's accusation stung and my defensive side emerged.

"Excuse me, sir, but I didn't cheat!" I cried angrily. "I didn't even talk the entire hour except for when you talked to me, and I'd hardly call that cheating!" My eyes were burning with tears and I closed them to prevent them from falling, but they did anyway. I hated this class; it was so unfair.

"A week's detention, Miss Dewitt. Don't talk back to me," he snarled and the bell rang. I ran off, leaving my things behind accidentally. I didn't want to go back and get them, but I had no choice. I dragged my feet to return to the dungeon classroom. I hesitated at the door.

"I forgot my stuff," I muttered as an explanation. He simply glared at me as I picked up my bag. Suddenly, I turned on him. "Sir, please believe me, I didn't cheat!" My vision blurred again and I furiously blinked. "I'll do the detentions, but I didn't cheat. Professor Snape, please I beg you, don't ruin my reputation."

"You'll do the detentions, and yet you still plead your innocence?" he smirked. "That proves you're guilty." I sighed.

"Never mind, Professor. Have a nice day," I told him. He gave me a weird look. Snape insulted me and I told him to have a nice day. That probably threw his mind into a loop. I trudged off to Charms.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miss Dewitt, would you please read the first page aloud for me?" Umbridge called from the front of the room. Five hours and I still was upset that Snape thought I had cheated. How do you cheat on the Essence of Dittany? I had no idea. I glanced at the page and read aloud. Finally, I just could not take it anymore.

"Professor, I don't understand," I began. She gave me a simpering smile.

"Don't understand what, my dear?"

"We're seventh years, ma'am. We should be working on something more challenging. This book is literally insulting our intelligence. How are we supposed to learn from this, Professor?"

"The theory can be applied in real life," she said warmly. "Keep reading, dear." I ignored her command and continued on my tirade.

"Theory _isn't_ going to save our life," I snapped. "If Cedric were here, we'd be learning how to fight off dementors, not reading a child's book and listening to a woman who wears more pink than I've seen on Valentine's Day!" The class snickered and nodded in agreement.

"Detention, Miss Dewitt. Five o'clock," she said shrilly, with her fake smile still in place. I growled. It was going to be difficult for me to be in two places at once. I held my tongue and debated whether I would like to spend more time with Snape or Umbridge. Snape won out by a long shot.

I stomped into Umbridge's office two hours after classes ended to serve my detention. Snape would be livid with anger, but tough. I would rather face his wrath a hundred times than spend more time with this woman more than I had to. I knocked on her door.

"Come in, Miss Dewitt," came her sugary call. I fought the urge to vomit and went inside. I saw Harry Potter was sitting at a desk already. I smiled faintly at him and received one in return. "Take this quill, dear, and write 'I will not interrupt'."

"How many times?" I asked coldly. She smiled.

"As long as it takes to sink in." I took a seat next to Harry. Anna would be so jealous, but I was too irritated to think about her right now.

"I'm skipping detention with Snape to do this," I muttered to Harry under my breath. "Did I make the right choice?" He nodded and smiled ruefully.

"You, Mister Potter, will write, 'I must not tell lies'," Umbridge continued. I really wanted to take my quill she gave me and jam it in her throat. The toad sat behind her desk, which was decorated with teacups with kittens. I stared at her.

"Love what you've done with the place," I said dryly. Harry smirked.

"Write, if you please, dear," she said, eyes narrowing. I began to write my sentences, as did Harry. Suddenly, I yelped and Harry gasped. Our hands were bleeding with the words we were writing. He shot me a glance and I grimaced. We both bent our heads down and felt the weight of the words 'sink in'.

Harry and I left the room some time later, and I was practically sobbing with the pain. He looked to be in just as much pain, but he held himself together better than I could.

"You're name's Jennifer, right?" he asked after a minute. I nodded, massaging my hand. My right one was cramping up with all the writing.

"I like Jen better," I informed him. "That woman is infuriating! I want to stab her in the neck with her own quill." He nodded grimly.

"I know what you mean, but we can't let her know she's gotten to us. It'll be our secret," he said. Even though he was two years younger, he had a few inches on me. Usually that bothered me, but it did not apply in this case for some reason. "It will be okay."

"Sure," I said, taking a deep breath. "Just so you know, I believe you're telling the truth about Cedric. I am… on your side, but if you'll excuse me, I have to go prepare my funeral. Snape is going to kill _me_." He chuckled.

"I'll make sure I attend and cry properly. And Jen? Thank you for believing me."

I smiled, "No problem. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I had made another new friend. A Gryffindor and the Boy-Who-Lived, no less! I was starting to know the meaning of the phrase, 'friends in high places'. I groaned. Professor Snape was totally going to bite my head off. I made my way down to the dungeons and didn't bother to brace myself for his fury. Anything was better than Umbridge.

"Do you know what I find to be the most infuriating?" he asked softly from his desk. I mouthed the words, "oh, no" to myself, wincing. I was better off dead.

"No, sir," I mumbled.

"You claim your innocence and yet you show up hours late for the detention you said you would serve so _willingly_," he said scathingly. "I fail to see why I should let you continue in the advanced class when you obviously can't handle it." I stared at him.

"How do you sleep, sir? What is so horrible about your life that you have to accuse teenagers of things they didn't do?"

"Do not presume to know me," he hissed. "This isn't about my shortcomings, Miss Dewitt, and it would become you to learn that."

I blew out a breath of air. "All that matters is that I'm here now, Professor. I apologize, but Umbridge gave me a detention for having a brain of my own and using it properly. Obviously she is a horrid bit- Bully, my mistake, I meant _bully_. What do you think of her, sir?" I asked.

"I have no opinion of the woman. Cut those herbs and I will let you go for today," he directed me. I set to work, thankful that it wasn't lines. After a few minutes, I got the nerve to speak up again, ignoring the throbbing pain that was returning to my left hand.

"You of all people should have an opinion of her, sir. You _do_ work with her, after all."

"Your persistence continues to astound me, Miss Dewitt," Snape said, becoming annoyed. "Very well, she seems adequate for the job."

"Yeah, but her personality leaves much to be desired," I grumbled without thinking. "Don't tell her I said that, Professor. I'll do anything." Umbridge might be a fool, but I didn't want my hand to hurt again so soon.

"Calm yourself, Miss Dewitt _before_ you cut yourself. I have no intention of telling her a word you said," he sneered. Then his expression turned into one of curiousness. "Miss Dewitt, what has happened to your hand?" I glanced down and saw it was bleeding anew from the cutting.

"Nothing, I'm fine, sir."

"Bleeding hardly indicates that you are fine!" he snapped. He walked out from behind his desk. I tried to hide my hand, but he caught it. "'I will not interrupt'. What the devil is the meaning of this?"

"It's a joke," I muttered. "On the bright side, my nails look nice. I haven't bitten them in four days. See?"

"Explain to me how you accumulated this injury," he demanded. I leaned back in my chair, weary.

"I told you, it's nothing, Professor. Can I please just finish this detention and go to sleep? Besides, it is not your hand. Why do you care so much?" I glared at the table, a little too aware that he was still holding my hand. I snatched it back and resumed cutting up the herbs. "So, how's Anna doing in class?"

"Anna?" he frowned. "Who's Anna?"

"My sister. Anna Dewitt. There's only one of her, sir," I replied, trying not to smile. "I believe she's in your third hour."

"Besides being a chatterbox and a flirt, I have little to no problems with her." My eyes shot up to glower at him.

"Exactly what are you implying, Professor Snape?" The cutting motions of the knife were becoming a little too sharp for my comfort, but it was the plants or his neck. I thought the plants were safer at the moment.

"Tell me how you were injured and I'll take it back," he countered. I sucked in my cheeks.

"Fine. Umbridge has a few quills that cut into your skin when you write with them. Now lay off my sister." I had now cut the herbs so much that they were no more than five millimeters in size. I frowned. That wasn't good. I also noticed that my hand was dripping steadily onto the floor. Damn it. "Sir, may I have a rag to wipe up the blood?"

There was no response. I looked up to see his face contorted with rage. I gasped and fell out of my seat. This was one time when I can honestly say that Snape was freaking pissed off, I only hope it is not at me.

"That woman hurt you?" he seethed. I bit my lip, unsure of how to answer.

"No, I told you, sir, I'm fine-"

"Tell me the truth," Snape said with deadly softness. I suppressed a shudder and took a breath.

"Only a little," I admitted reluctantly. "It's not that bad. I'm still breathing, aren't I?"

"A small comfort!" he snarled, latching onto my left hand. I inhaled sharply at the pain. "Sorry," he muttered and grabbed my good hand, if you could even call it that with the cramps. We exited the dungeons and down a few corridors, through the moving staircases, and arrived at a marble staircase. I had only been here once before. Snape had taken me to Professor Dumbledore. I was subtly trying to get away, but he was having none of that. Snape gripped my hand even tighter and knocked on the door.

"Severus, I'm pleased you brought Jennifer along," he said pleasantly. "Have a seat, the two of you." I took the seat farthest from Snape and closed my eyes. Was it too much to ask to sleep? Yes, because Snape had to have a temper tantrum over my hand.

"Professor Dumbledore, I would like to state for the record that I would not be here if it were up to me," I said pointedly.

"I see," he smiled. "Then what, may I ask, is the reason you're here?" I pointed at Snape, my expression flat. "Ah, which leads me back to Severus." Snape grabbed my hand again and started shaking it to illustrate his argument.

"It appears that the insufferable woman that has been appointed Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has resorted to torturing the students with quills that cut into your skin with whatever she dictates said students to write!" OH, so he does have an opinion of the woman! He lied to me, the little liar! That was redundant...

"Can I have my hand back now, Professor?"

"Yes, fine!" he snapped irritably, dropping my hand. I noted how much cooler mine was now that he had let go. I wrinkled my nose. What was his problem? It is not as if I did this on purpose. "What do you propose to do about this, Albus?"

Dumbledore sighed gravely. "I'm afraid there's nothing I can do about it. My sincere regrets to you, Miss Dewitt for the pain, but this is not a battle I am going to fight. I cannot fight if I wish to win the war. What I can do, however, is get you something to eat. I did not see you at dinner and you look dead on your feet. Would you like some ice cream? I, conveniently, have some on hand." I felt my face light up and I grinned.

"I would _love_ some ice cream. I mean," I cleared my throat, "no, thank you. I'm watching my weight." Snape made an impatient noise at my socially proper response.

"Get the girl something before she faints. She's obviously not thinking clearly from the blood loss." I resisted the urge to flip him off. I would show him blood loss if he kept speaking for me! I shifted in the cushioned chair and sighed. The headmaster went off, humming merrily, leaving the two of us alone.

"I'm never going to forgive you for this, Professor," I muttered. "Seriously, this wasn't any of your business."

"You should be thanking me on bended knee," he spat.

"Yeah, well, I'm not, so get over it!" I snapped. "I hate having to draw any attention to myself and it would've healed in a few days without you noticing anything. You are such a-a self-absorbed, vainglorious person who thinks that I can't take care of myself when I most certainly can!"

"Perhaps I wouldn't be so _heroic_ if you learned to keep your mouth shut! You deserved that detention and any other pain it might have caused you, you ungrateful fool!"

"A fool? Well, let me tell you something, sir; I may be a fool, but it's still better than living out the rest of my life as the sociopathic, sadistic Potion's Master who doesn't even know when he's being shown kindness, sympathy, or love!" I took in a breath. Did I just say the word 'love' to him? It is official; I have lost my mind. Snape was going to murder me in the headmaster's office.

"Well, it appears Fawkes has eaten the ice cream. My apologies," Dumbledore said cheerfully as he returned to the room. I stared at him as if he was crazy. There is no way he did not hear any of what just transpired. "Severus, would you mind escorting Miss Dewitt back to her dormitory?" Snape looked like he minded very much, but wasn't going to contradict the headmaster.

I followed behind Snape, ashamed at my outbursts. He was so angry; he did not even give me a detention or take points away. That alone made me nervous. I felt badly about insulting him like that. When we came to the entrance to the common room, he turned to face me.

"Professor Snape…"

"Yes?" he said voice impassive. I swallowed hard, mentally prepared myself, and wrapped my arms around him. I felt his body tense up and I quickly let go. Confusion and shock were plain on his face.

"I didn't mean any of what I said earlier and I… appreciate your concern. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4

Today's mission: prove to Professor Snape I was worthy to be in his advanced class, and I am so screwed. I don't even know how to act around him, let alone pass his class. _Hey, you're a Ravenclaw; you can do anything you set your mind to._

"Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure," I sang under my breath and took my seat in the back of the classroom. I wasn't sure where to sit now. I, stupidly, was five minutes early and the silence was killing me. I swung my right foot underneath my leg, even though I knew that it would cause it to fall asleep soon. This morning, I thankfully wasn't tired. My mind was its usual, sharp self. People started filing in, chattering about things I didn't care about.

"Miss Dewitt, did I not make it clear yesterday that I wanted you up in the front of the class?" Oh joy unbounded, Professor Snape had made his return. I sighed and moved up to the front of the room. I strongly disliked sitting up where he could watch my every move. It made me uneasy. I mean, I love him and everything, but this is… wait. Oh, no, I just said I love him in my mind. No, bad Jennifer! Sit! I sat, my back stick-straight. I growled under my breath.

"Miss Dewitt, did you just growl at me?" Snape said loudly. I blushed and gave him my death glare. "What did I say about the sexual remarks? Well?"

"You said to 'please keep them to yourself', sir," I replied calmly. "And I did, however, Professor, you were the one to call me out on this and therefore I am not responsible for this 'sexual remark' you inferred it as. It was actually in annoyance, sir."

"Ten points from Ravenclaw for not keeping your tongue in check," he snapped. "Now then, can anyone here tell me what potion requires the powdered horn of a bicorn, fluxweed, knotgrass, and lacewing flies?" I shot my hand up into the air. For once, I actually knew the answer. Okay, that is not true, I always know the answer, but I wanted to answer this question. Snape sneered. "No one?"

"Professor," I said in a stage whisper. "I know." He exhaled heavily and stared up over my head.

"Miss Dewitt?"

"Polyjuice Potion, sir," I said. "Poly -meaning 'many'- juice turns you into whomever, or in some cases, whatever, you desire, so long as you put some part of them in the potion. The knotgrass has to be picked at the full moon."

"Yes, yes, Miss Dewitt, it is painfully obvious you know what you're talking about!" he snarled. "Despite the fact that the potion will take a month to brew, _if_ you do this correctly, you will be concocting it. Should anyone fall behind in this project, they will fail not only the potion, but also the class. Compared to most of the potions in this class, Polyjuice is nothing. Have I made myself clear?"

"Yes, sir," the class murmured collectively.

"Then get to work!"

I stumbled my way down to the Great Hall for dinner. Between advanced Potions and our so-called Defense Against the Dark Arts class, I am exhausted. Before I went to sit at the Ravenclaw table, I headed to where my sister was sitting. I waved at her enthusiastically.

"Anna, can I tell you something. I just have to get this off my chest." She frowned, but she stood up and leaned in.

"What is it?"

"Who I really am in love with is…" I faltered. Anna gave me a strange look.

"'In love'? This is the first time I have heard you use that phrase. After all, you crush on every cute guy like everyone else, but never have you used 'in love'. This must be serious. Who is it? I promise, I won't tell."

My hands trembled. "Never mind." She grabbed my forearms so I could not get away.

"No. You will tell me now," Anna said firmly. I swallowed.

"It's George. Okay, goodbye!" I ran for my life, leaving my sister standing there with her jaw on the floor. I cringed apologetically and focused on the food in front of me. I didn't have much of an appetite, but I had to eat something. I sensed someone next to me. I glanced to the side and groaned. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. Well, apparently that saying is also true of Potion teachers.

"Hello, sir. How can I help you? Jennifer isn't here at the moment, but may I leave a message?"

"Isn't the phrase 'may I take a message'?"

"Well, not when I say it, Professor," I grimaced ruefully. "Anyway, what's up?"

"I simply wished to remind you that you still have a week's detention with me. Report to me at seven o'clock." With that, he stalked off. I watched him walk away, my heart melting. Anna popped up at my side.

"What the hell? You're in love with _him_? I don't get what you see in him. He is a jerk, to put it lightly, and he's ugly as sin time four. Weasley is arrogant, a troublemaker, and epically unintelligent. The exact opposite of you, Jenny and the only thing going for him is that he has no alcoholic problems."

"What happened to your fairy-tale, happy ending nature?" I snapped, trying to cover up the fact that I was looking at Snape walking away. "I realize I have no chance with him, you don't have to rub it in my face!"

"Jen, I'm not saying it's hopeless, I'm just saying it's a long shot," she shrugged. "If George is what makes you happy, then who am I to tell you that you can't go after him? I wanted to invite you to the Hufflepuff welcome-back party. It's been going on for about an hour now."

"But I have detention," I protested.

"All the more reason!" she grinned. "Besides, there's bound to be some boy who'll fall in love with you. That's always reason to go to my party." I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, but I'll kill you if you make me late for my detention."

"All I'm hearing is talk," she mocked. "I will believe it when I see it, Jennifer." Anna walked out of the Great Hall, not waiting to see if I would follow. I shot a glance up at Snape. He was either pointedly ignoring me or he found peas interesting. Well, you only live once. I went to my first party.

It was loud. My ears hurt because of the radio volume and I swear my heartbeat was going in time with the rhythm. I saw at least ten couples making out and steered clear of them out of respect and embarrassment. Eventually, I found my sister. She was chatting with a group of girls. I knew most of the Hufflepuffs because I was Anna's sister. Therefore, I was famous by DNA. Sometimes I wasn't sure that was such a good thing.

"Hey, I'm glad you could make it!"

"Yeah, I'm freaking thrilled myself," I muttered. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Jenny, Jenny, Jenny," she said sympathetically. "The real question is what aren't you supposed to do. The answer: sit and be a social outcast. You, my sister, have no idea what to do in the world of love. Allow me to instruct you!"

My eyes narrowed. "Only if I can get out of here with my eardrums intact."

"Sing one song, have a drink, and I will never ask you to come to another party again," she countered.

"Deal. What song?" I demanded. "Don't say a country song."

"All right, calm down," she laughed. "How about a nice pop song? Let's say… Katy Perry?"

"Fine. Which song?"

"Well, which one do you know the best?" she asked. "Firework?"

I hesitated before answering with, "Peacock, actually. In my defense, you listened to it for an entire summer! I was bound to memorize the damn song." Anna smirked in amusement.

"Here drink this; it will help you relax before your act," she told me and sauntered off to find, presumably, the correct supplies for this kind of venue. I sniffed the drink. It seemed okay enough and I technically trusted my sister, so I downed the entire glass in three gulps. I felt _amazing_. Anna waved me over and I skipped to her side.

"I totally have this song owned!" I shouted jubilantly over the music. Suddenly the room went silent and Anna tapped a hairbrush with her wand to produce a magnifying effect on my voice. "Hey, guys. I'm Anna's sister, Jen and I'm going to be singing a little song for y'all, all right?" The people cheered in response. The introduction began to pour out of the speakers. I jumped right into the song. During the chorus, I saw Professor Snape standing in some kind of horrified shock. I waved and continued singing, but towards him.

"_Are you brave enough to let me see your peacock? Don't be a shy kind of guy, I bet it's beautiful. Come on baby; let me see what you hiding underneath! Oh my God, no exaggeration. Boy, all this time was worth the waiting. I just shed a tear; I am so unprepared. You've got the finest architecture, end of the rainbow looking treasure,"_ I sang. That's when Snape snapped out of his trance and wrestled the hairbrush out of my grasp.

"What do you think you're _doing?"_ he asked viciously. "That is the last straw; you are out of the advanced class!" My mouth dropped open and everything around me disappeared. Time seemed to freeze. To my dismay, I found myself fainting.

"Anna…?" I moaned, trying to open my eyes only to see darkness.

"Guess again," came the cool response. My head snapped to the side. Holy French toast, Snape is at the side of my bed.

"Oh, no. It's you. I mean… no that is exactly what I mean. Professor, I am unbelievably stupid, do you know that? I went to my sister's party, let her con me into drinking that drink, and then singing that song… and you walked in while I was intoxicated…" I trailed off, mentally strangling myself. "I keep messing up around you." Oh, I did not just say that!

"Define 'messing up'," he dictated.

"I said 'erection' instead of 'direction': accidentally!" I said in a strangled voice. "I sang a provocative song to you and got drunk. All within twenty-four hours; I either have the worst luck or I'm extremely talented in this area of life."

"The first, while inappropriate, was amusing to some degree. The second could have happened to anyone," Snape said sharply. "Miss Dewitt, you are not a complete failure and I would hate to see you struggle with the less intelligent. I retract my statement."

"Do you mean I'm still in the advanced class, sir?" I inquired breathlessly. I could not see his reaction because it was dark, but his tone was harsher than it should have been.

"Yes, Miss Dewitt, that is the point I'm trying to convey!"

"I… I'm not in the Hospital Wing," I noted with surprise. "In fact, I don't remember ever… Sir, are these your personal quarters?" I kept my panic from kicking my pitch up a few notches. I was in his room. That was both awesome and scary at the same time.

"Oh, very astute, Miss Dewitt. You deducted what should have been obvious in the first place."

I snorted. "Forgive me if I err, but I didn't expect to wake up in your bed." That came out all sorts of wrong. I prayed he didn't see the double meaning behind my words. Not that I wanted to be in his bed… maybe a little… more than was healthy. I was in his bed now, so it doesn't matter how much I want to.

"It was the logical choice given the circumstances," he said coldly. "Unless you'd rather have everyone know of your little slip up."

"Ah, you are wise, Professor," I acknowledged. "One can only dream of aspiring to be within your good graces and I've pretty much screwed up those chances, haven't I, sir?"

"To my knowledge, I didn't know you were aspiring to be in my good graces, Miss Dewitt."

"I plead the fifth and the eighteenth."

"What's the eighteenth? That doesn't exist!"

"Oh, this isn't the legal system's amendments, these are my own, Professor. The fifth is I have the right to remain silent and the eighteenth is I want to go now before someone realizes I'm missing. May I leave, sir?"

"Get out of my sight."

"Thank you." I headed towards my own bed, surprisingly sorry that I had to leave his side. What's gotten into me? In love with Snape? I shouldn't even be thinking about him, let alone in the manner of thought I was thinking him in.

"Oh, this is so messed up," I mumbled under my breath whilst I climbed onto the couch. I wasn't tired.

"What's messed up?" Luna asked. I flinched.

"My mind. I keep thinking about someone I shouldn't even be thinking about. But I can't help it; they're captivating and witty, even if they're absolutely monstrous to most people."

"Who?" she asked softly. "Don't worry, I won't tell. I don't have anyone to tell, anyway."

"It's Professor Snape," I swallowed. "He's dark and, Lord forgive me, he's sexy."

To my dismay and slight embarrassment, Luna started laughing uncontrollably. I watched her and debated whether it was a mocking laugh or an amused, but I'm with you kind of laugh.

"I'm glad his feelings are reciprocated."

"… Come again?" I blinked. "Whose feelings?"

"Professor Snape's, of course. I think he's been in love with you since you were fifteen. I remember that year, because that was the year that Daddy and I went wine making with the fairies. And also because he made sure you had detention with him every time, no matter who messed up. Lupin was teaching that year."

"Luna, I appreciate your kindness, but I don't think Professor Snape feels anything but irritation and loathing for me," I said quietly. "I think I'll go to sleep. I can always look on the bright side; tomorrow we can go to Hogsmead."

"Good night, Jenny."

"Good night, Luna." I lay down on my bed, thinking about what Luna said. Snape didn't give me all of those detentions because he wanted to spend more time with me, he did it because he wanted to punish me. There was nothing but malice in the man's heart for me and nothing anyone said was going to convince me otherwise.

I fell asleep with a frown on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

"Jenny, are you all right?" Anna asked me. I glanced up at her through a pain-induced haze. I felt like ripping out my uterus and/or throwing up. "You look like hell."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," I said through pants. "I have no idea how I'm going to make it through the day. Anna, as my sister, I'm begging you, kill me before I do something drastic."

She frowned in concern. "Why?"

"Because the cramps are like suicide on a stick," I hissed. She grabbed a napkin and dabbed at the sheen of sweat coating my face. "Thanks. Oh, by the way, I had detention with Harry Potter the other day. We're kind of friends now."

"Really?" she yelled. I winced at the sound of my ear drums bleeding. "Oh, my God. You have to set us up!"

"Yeah; please keep your voice down," I begged. "I have to go to class. And so do you."

"But you're literally disabled with the cramps. Jen, you don't have to prove anything to anyone. It's okay if you go to the Hospital Wing and let Pomfrey give you something."

I stood up, a little hunched, but still it was progress. I pointed my finger at her. "Hey, if I can go through a two-hour exam with the flu, I can sure as hell go to an advanced potions class with a period! If this doesn't prove to Snape I can take it in his class, I'll drop out."

I wasn't sure where I was going, but I hoped it was in the general direction of dungeons. People kept giving me weird looks for leaning against the walls. Eventually, Professor McGonagal stopped me from taking another step. I glanced longingly towards the dungeons; I didn't want to be late.

"Miss Dewitt, are you feeling all right? You're deathly pale."

"Oh, me?" I said brightly. "I'm fine, Professor. Thank you for asking. May I go to class, ma'am?"

"If you believe you'll be okay… but do not hesitate to leave class if you feel unwell."

"I'm sure that Professor Snape would be more than willing, ma'am, to let me go to the Hospital Wing. Thanks, see you later!" I said quickly, walking into the classroom. Snape was already there, looking especially evil today. I hurried to my seat just before the bell rang. My only thought was: please, Snape, lay off me. I took my book out and flipped heartlessly through the pages, glancing at the plant names. That's when I found the perfect potion. A pity we would never brew it.

"Miss Dewitt, kindly pay attention!" Snape spat.

"S-sorry," I stuttered, wiping a bit of sweat from my eyes. I could feel my hair start to stick to my forehead. This isn't going to end well, I could just tell.

"Five points from Ravenclaw." I sighed softly. At least it wasn't another detention. "Miss Dewitt, pray tell us why you feel you are so superior that you think you don't need to pay attention in my class?"

"Sir, I never thought I was superior, I just said that I was sorry," I bit my tongue, trying to quell the pain. I wished I had the means to go into a self-induced coma. "Could you please stop interrupting your class to yell at me? I hardly need the extra attention, Professor."

"Another five points for talking back," he snarled. "Do you know what this is?" He shoved a vial of potion underneath my nose. I flinched my head back in order not to be hit in the mouth.

"Yes, Professor Snape," I said calmly, but added no more. Well, I did know what it is; he never asked me to tell him what it is.

"What is it?" he asked impatiently.

I looked up innocently at him. "You don't know, sir? For a Potions teacher, that's actually kind of sad. A well-versed potion-maker can clearly tell that it's Amortentia. The mother-of-pearl sheen and the characteristic steam spirals give it away. My question, sir, is why you are shoving it up my nose. I thought love potions had to be digested; not snorted."

"Yes," he sneered, "they are supposed to be _digested_. I wanted you to smell it."

"Ah, I almost forgot. The potion smells different to each person according to what attracts us," I said musingly. "Funny little thing, isn't it?"

"Indeed," he said stiffly. "And what do you smell?"

I smiled. "Is this for a grade, Professor? Because I'd rather skip this particular honor, if you don't mind."

"If you wish to pass, you will answer the question, Miss Dewitt," he said dangerously. I raised my eyebrows.

"Fine. I smell," I closed my eyes in concentration, "lemons, chocolate, lilies, and… um… I believe it's some kind of spice. Is that satisfactory, sir?" The stupid love potion made me in the mood for some chocolate. I let out a long stream of swears in my mind.

"Yes. You, Corner, what do you smell?" Snape shoved the vial up some poor guy's nose. I didn't blame Michael for being afraid to look at Snape directly in the eye, but I think going deathly pale and then bright red is hardly an appropriate response. After Snape interrogated the entire class about what they smelled, we continued our work on the Polyjuice. I was almost ready to add the leeches.

The bell signaled the end of class and I was the first one out. I think that smelling the potion made my body calm down from the cramps. I felt much better. I saw Harry talking with Ron and I ran up to him.

"Harry, could I have a word?" He shot me a surprised look, but then relaxed.

"Oh, hey Jenny. Sure. What is it? Just so you know, I am not good at doing my own homework, so don't ask me to do yours," he joked. I laughed briefly.

"No, that's not it. It's… kind of personal. Would you go out with my sister? You don't have to kiss her or anything, but she has a crush on you and you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I was just wondering, in general." He blinked slowly.

"Your… sister? Her name's Andrea, right? She's a year below me."

"Well, you're close; it's Anna," I smiled. "I understand if you don't want to. It's cool."

"I guess I could go out with her once or twice," he said thoughtfully. "It wouldn't hurt my reputation. Plus if she's like her sister, I'm sure I won't mind."

"Thank you so much!" I crushed him into a hug. "I owe you one; Anna's going to love me."

"Anytime," he replied, heading back to where Ron was standing, looking thoroughly confused. I headed to my next class, humming under my breath. I couldn't wait until I saw Anna at lunch.

I flew through Charms. Flitwick wanted us to do Cheering Charms, which wasn't much of a stretch for me, because I was already pretty happy. Transfiguration, we turned quills into cups. Mine was pretty good, except it still had the feather design on the outside. Astronomy was easy because we had a review day.

Defense Against the Dark Arts. I was so tired of being ticked off at Umbridge that I couldn't summon enough energy to scowl at her for more than ten minutes. No one likes pink that much! I mean, my mother likes pink as much as the next woman, but Umbridge took this to an obsession. Perhaps I could get Trelawny to talk to her about her pink and kittens. I shot my hand up into the air.

"Miss Dewitt," she called, smiling with a scary warmth. "Is there something wrong? You're supposed to be reading."

"Yeah, about that… I don't get it."

"There's always the glossary, dear. And the index. Surely you can find what you need from within the text. You're an intelligent girl, Miss Dewitt, and I would hate to see you… fall." Her tone sent a shudder down my back. The toad that was my teacher, despite the physical appearance, was a force to be reckoned with.

"Indeed," I inclined my head. "In _this_ aspect of learning, I'm sure you are most adequate."

"Explain, dear," she demanded with her simpering smile.

I answered her with a simpering smile of my own. "You are nothing but talk. You can't even handle a proper detention. You think that writing lines is _punishment_? I get worse from my little sister." Why did I say that? Why did I say that? My chocolate craving must have made me delirious. Damn Snape and his potions!

"Oh, well, then I suppose you wouldn't mind yet another night of them?" she inquired sweetly. Any even remotely nice feeling I had for her went out the window.

"Make me," I challenged with a self-righteous rage. "Oh, wait. You can't make me. I already have plans made tonight with a dear friend of mine. I would hate to keep him waiting, so if you'll pardon me." I grabbed my book, strode out of the classroom, and went to roam the hallways until I calmed down.

There was no way in heaven, hell, or earth I was going to do that detention. I still owed Snape the rest of the week. Besides, I would rather face his cutting plants than cutting deeper into my skin. My hand had just healed from the last encounter.

"I must be going suicidal," I muttered to myself. "And insane. If I'd rather have detention with Snape than Umbridge, that's insane. I'm suicidal because Umbridge will kill me for talking back. Ah, well. It was worth it. An honorable death."

"I see you've angered her, as well," a voice came from behind me. I turned around in surprise. A Weasley twin. "And you have detention with Snape? Take my advice and run away while you still can."

"Yeah… who are you? I mean, which twin are you? You guys look exactly the same. Which is where the 'identical' comes in, right?" I laughed nervously. I should really shut up.

"George. How's it going, Jennifer?" he grinned.

"Uh, pretty well, I guess. Not looking forward to tonight, but some things you just can't avoid."

"Too true. If you really want to get back at Umbridge, come to the Room of Requirement tonight at seven," he winked. I stared at him in surprise and cautiousness.

"Why?"

"It will get you out of both detentions, you'll be annoying Umbridge, and you get to spend some quality time with me. What more could you ask for?" he smiled. I returned it.

"Chocolate," I said. "Okay, I'll come, but you better not be saying this just to get me in trouble for being out after hours." He put on a wounded expression.

"Me? I wouldn't dream of it. Besides, there will be a good fifteen others. You get in trouble, we all get in trouble. But I expect you'll be just fine. You're smart, talented, and clever. That's exactly what this group needs. Hermione is great and everything, but she's bossy."

"And you don't think I am?" I challenged, amused.

"You're not bossy, love. Stubborn, sure. Bossy? You don't even order Anna around. Why would you order your peers? Logic; scary, but works in some cases."

"Fine. Then I'll see you at seven."

George bowed gallantly. "Seven it is."


End file.
